Butlers: After Story
by umbreonblue
Summary: How J and Hayakawa got together afterwards.


It was right after that fight with Mikuni. J was exhausted, a few stray tears flowing down his cheeks, Hayakawa by his side.

When J tries to get up, he staggers, starting to fall when Hayakawa grabs his arm, steadying him.

"You alright?" he asks out of concern.

"Yeah," J leans against Hayakawa as he sighs, "Just…very tired…"

Furrowing his brows, Hayakawa holds J steady as he asks, "I want you to stay with me for a while. I can't very well leave you like this."

J frowns, lowering his head, "But… are you sure? After everything that's happened, I… don't want to burden you."

Hayakawa grips J tightly, forcing J to look at him, saying firmly, "It's because of everything that's happened that I'm sure….and you won't ever be a burden, OK?"

J thinks for a few moments before saying, "OK…"

With that, Hayakawa takes J's hand, leading him back to his home.

* * *

When they went into Hayakawa's apartment, Hayakawa says, "Go ahead and take a shower first. I'll make dinner."

J nods, and after Hayakawa told him where the bathroom was, went to take a shower. Hayakawa got some clothes and put them on top of the hamper before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

When J appeared in front of him at the dinner table, he was wearing Hayakawa's clothes, which were a few sizes too big for him, the loose clothes swallowing him somewhat. Hayakawa smiles, a bit pleased to see J in his clothes.

J sat in a chair, looking at the spread of food, and says, "Thank you for the shower and clothes, Hayakawa-san."

Hayakawa smiles at him, "There's no need to thank me, J…"

They both sat down, prayed, and, "Itadakimasu!"

After they ate, J insisted on doing the dishes, so Hayakawa let him. After that, J yawns, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Hayakawa turns him towards his bedroom, "Go to bed, J."

Sleepily, J obeys him, walking into Hayakawa's room and falling onto the bed, curling up and closing his eyes to sleep.

After taking a shower and changing clothes, Hayakawa sees J asleep on his bed. Shaking his head, he gets in the bed and pulls the covers over them. Looking at J's sleeping face, at how peaceful and cute he looks asleep, Hayakawa runs a hand through J's soft hair. Making a soft noise, J turns over and snuggles into the nearest source of warmth, which in this case was Hayakawa.

Blinking, Hayakawa lightly blushes and sighs, closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, as the sunlight reached the bed, Hayakawa blinked himself awake, yawning as he woke up, only to see J still asleep. Even now, J's still cute like this.

After quietly getting up and changing into his work clothes, Hayakawa felt a tug on his sleeve. J's eyes were half-lidded, still half asleep, "Stay? I… don't want to be alone right now."

Faced with that look, Hayakawa relents, gently grabbing J's hand, "Alright…I'll stay until you fall back asleep."

Closing his eyes, J shows a small smile, "Mm…"

After a few minutes, Hayakawa lets go of J's hand, very sure that he's fallen back asleep. He quietly walks out of the room, shutting the door slowly and closes it.

* * *

At work, J's friends showed up.

Haruto asks, "How's J doing?"

Hayakawa smiles, "He's fine. He just needs a few days of rest."

At that news, they all sigh in relief as they were pretty worried about him.

Hotaru says, "Please tell J-senpai to come back soon!"

Hayakawa nods, "I will."

Unbeknownst to them, a certain black cat with green eyes was looking in from the window.

* * *

When Hayakawa finally got off work, on his way home, he noticed that he was being followed. Quickly turning around, he expects to see someone but sees nothing… Then, he hears a meow.

Looking down, he a familiar black cat at his feet, rubbing against his leg. Shaking his head and smiling, he pets the cat, "You were the one following me?"

"Meow!"

Chuckling, he says, "I can't feed you, you know…"

"Nya!" The cat purrs, then climbs Hayakawa like a mountain, sitting on his shoulder.

Blinking in amazement, Hayakawa asks, "You really want to come home with me, huh…"

"Meow!" The cat rubs his cheek.

Giving up, Hayakawa laughs, "OK."

* * *

When he got home, Hayakawa sees J on the couch watching TV. The cat jumped down from Hayakawa's shoulder, running up to J and jumping onto his chest.

"Wah!" J yelps as he's pounced on. Blinking in surprise, J recognizes the cat, "Bikou?! How'd you find me?"

"Meow!" Bikou purrs as he kneads J's chest. J smiles as he pets him.

"He followed me home," Hayakawa explains, the sight of those two together adorable to him.

"Smart cat," J comments, "And, welcome back."

"I'm back," Hayakawa replies before asking, "I knew I recognized this cat. Is he…"

"Yes, he's Mikuni's cat," J responds as he lifts the cat off his chest and onto the couch.

"Can Bikou really stay?" J asks ambiguously.

"I don't see why not…" Hayakawa says. 'Besides… having Bikou around might be good for you.'

"Thank you!" J smiles brightly. It's a smile that Hayakawa has hardly seen since coming to this world.

Then… *grumble*. J blushes as he rubs his stomach.

"Hungry?" Hayakawa chuckles.

Looking down in embarrassment, J mumbles, "Yeah…"

And so they have dinner.

When it was time to sleep, Hayakawa sees J asleep in bed with Bikou curled up next to him, using J's arm as a pillow and purring. Smiling, Hayakawa makes a note to shop for everything a cat needs before slipping in with J, falling asleep.

* * *

The morning after…

Hayakawa wakes up to see J and Bikou still asleep. Smiling, he changed clothes and made breakfast.

The smell got J up.

"Good morning," Hayakawa in an apron says.

"Good morning," J smiles as he sees the breakfast on the table.

After they ate breakfast, Hayakawa asks, "Can you help me shop for Bikou? I don't know what he likes."

J straightens up, happily answering, "He likes jingly bells, balls to bat around, and feather toys."

"Food?"

"Get the healthy one… and some canned cat food. He likes chicken."

"What about litter?"

"The clumping kind is good."

Then, they hear scratching. Turning around they see that Bikou was awake and tearing up the carpet…and a couch arm.

They both are silent before Hayakawa says, "I'm getting a scratching post."

"That's a good idea…" J agrees as he smiles sheepishly.

Thus, Hayakawa went shopping, leaving J alone to make sure Bikou doesn't tear up the entire house.

* * *

When Hayakawa came back with a few large bags, he sees Bikou asleep on the recently torn up couch arm.

Shaking his head, he organizes the contents of the bags before going to find J.

Eventually, he finds J in bed again, sleeping.

"Taking a nap?" Hayakawa murmurs as he approaches J, who was laying on his back, covered by a blanket.

"J…wake up," Hayakawa pokes him, trying to wake him up. J groans grumpily but still continued to sleep.

Sighing, Hayakawa rips the blanket off of J, only to see that J was only wearing a shirt and underwear.

Blinking, a light blush on his face, Hayakawa was stunned for a moment. He could only stare as J slept.

At this time, Hayakawa's mind was in overdrive.

'He's so vulnerable right now…so cute, so tempting…I want…' he shakes his head, snapping himself out of it, 'No! I can't!'

He looks at the sleeping J, 'I don't want him to hate me…but if it's just a little bit…' he thinks before he has one knee on the bed, his fingers brushing J's loose hair before leaning in and pecking him on the lips.

Abruptly, Hayakawa pulls back only to see J still asleep. Sighing, he quietly walks out of the room to prepare dinner.

* * *

When the door finally closed, J immediately opened his eyes, a heavy blush on his face as he's stunned about what just happened.

'He…kissed me… He likes me like that?…Ahhh~~~!' J rolls around on the bed over and over again, trying to calm himself down.

When he finally stops rolling, J hides his blushing face in a pillow. It was then that Hayakawa called, "Dinner's ready!"

J gets up, telling himself that he can do this…and to not tell Hayakawa that he was only pretending to be asleep.

Making a note to himself to talk about this properly with Hayakawa later…he went to the dinner table, acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

For the next two days, Hayakawa has noticed that J's been acting strangely…mostly because he's been avoiding him.

J has been well-rested and has gone to back to school. Everything is normal…except when it involves Hayakawa.

He always tries to avoid him, and when he can't, he's strangely shy and reluctant around him. Not knowing what's going on is extremely frustrating! J was really testing his patience!

* * *

At Café de Wayne…

J was avoiding Hayakawa's gaze. "J…" Hayakawa restrains himself, not letting his irritation show, "We need to talk."

J fidgets, "Uh… Maybe later. I promised Haruto that I'd spend the night at his place so…"

'That's it!' Hayakawa smiles viciously, "No…J, we really need to talk."

J, knowing that look, nervously backs away, "Can't we do that later…?"

"I'm afraid not," he smiles darkly.

'He's pissed!' Realizing that, J immediately and instinctively hides behind Tachibana.

Tachibana sweat-drops, "Uh… Calm down, Hayakawa-kun…"

A smile still decorated Hayakawa's face as he says, "I'll be home after work…I expect you to be there so we can talk." He walks away to help another customer, a smile still on his face as he cheerfully says, "And don't even think about escaping!"

J sighs in relief for the moment, knowing that with no chance of escape, he'll have to face Hayakawa's wrath at home.

* * *

Later, back at home…

J was sitting in dogeza with Hayakawa in front of him.

Hayakawa stares at him before sighing, sitting on the couch, "Raise your head."

J obeys him, looking at him with a questioning look.

"Why have you've been avoiding me lately? Did I do something?" Hayakawa asks.

J lowers his head, "N-not really? I just…"

"Just…?"

"I was awake when you kissed me," J says, raising his head to see Hayakawa's blush.

"Oh…" Hayakawa coughs, "Well if that made you uncomfortable, I apologize for that."

Shaking his head, J says, "Don't apologize…just…do you like me?"

"Yes…"

"Then…can I say that I like you too?"

That shocked Hayakawa before he smiles, "Do you really?"

J shyly nods, "Yeah…"

Hayakawa happily pulls J into a hug, J returning it.

After dinner and a shower, Hayakawa changed his clothes. J took his turn and came out in only a shirt and underwear.

Hayakawa lightly blushed, very pleased as he pulled J into bed with him, arms wrapping around him.

After pulling the covers over them, Hayakawa smiles.

"That's something I still don't understand…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you want to protect me? I don't understand it…just why?" J asks.

"Why wouldn't I? You're so cute…and you're the person I like. I love you. Of course, I'd protect you," Hayakawa honestly answers.

J blushes, trying to hide his face in Hayakawa's broad chest, "Just… Please don't leave me alone…That's all I want…" 'You can have anything else,' is what is unspoken, but Hayakawa understood.

"Hm…" as his grip around J becomes tighter.

They fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning, Hayakawa wakes up early. He sees J still asleep in his arms and smiles.

When he tries to get up, J grabs his hand, tugging him back. Hayakawa falls back into bed, J holding his hand. After giving J a questioning look, J smiles sheepishly, "Stay for a bit longer?" he pecks his lips, "I feel…safe with you, for some reason."

Smiling, Hayakawa agrees to stay for five more minutes before going to work, and J has to get to school.

* * *

Omake:

When Hayakawa and J got into bed after a long day, J hugs him in his sleep, murmuring as they cuddle, "Mm…coffee…"

Hayakawa smiles to himself, 'I must still smell like coffee…' Then, he notices, 'This scent…He smells good. He's definitely been using my shampoo.'

After inhaling the refreshing scent, Hayakawa falls asleep, very pleased to have his beloved smell like him.

* * *

Omake 2:

"J! I'm making your favorite!"

At Hayakawa's call, J immediately dashes into the kitchen, the scent of baked treats wafting in the air. Licking his lips, J sees the fresh baked goods. As he tries to grab one, he's immediately stopped by Hayakawa in an apron.

"No. Let them cool first," Hayakawa scolds as J pouts.

"Behave…or you're not getting any," Hayakawa adds as J sits down in a chair.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Hayakawa gave the OK to eat. J happily devours the treats, a brightness in his eyes like stars at the sweet taste.

Hayakawa shakes his head and smiles, taking one for himself before pulling J into a kiss, tasting the sweetness. Letting J go, he smiles, licking his lips, "Sweet," which leaves J blushing and speechless…before J goes back to eating the sweet treats in embarrassment.


End file.
